A Heart of Another Color-Part 1
by VampireHermit
Summary: I'm re-posting this because I don't have that many reveiws!! (Thanx cor!!!) It's about a friend of MWP&P and Lily, of course! She has a terrible seacret to hide but a worse future to live! R/R Need five or won't go on.


Author's Note& Discliamer: Most of the plot of the story is mine. The rest I owe to JK Rowling. A lot of the characters are hers, too. The werecat idea came from RL Stine except for the marking, which is entirely mine. I would also like to say that I have no shame whatsoever in being the 1,000,000 person to write about Sirius's girlfriend, if he had one. I count years a little differently and I have set this book in 1972-2000. I have put Harry's date of birth in the 80's, not70's, and that's just the way I count, if you do it differently, fine. **

# A Heart of Another Color 

** I looked up from the letter. "I'm in," I said. I slammed the letter down on the table. "I'M IN!" I got up from the table and began to do a jig. 

"I'm in too," said my unenthusiastic twin, Janie. 

Me and Janie may be twins, but there's lots of reasons as to why we're different. Janie is older by five minutes. She was born on June sixth, 11:57. I was born June seventh, 12:O2 am. She has brown eyes and black hair. I have light blue eyes and orangish-yellowish hair with patches of red and blonde and orange. Plus Janie is mean and nasty, I'm not. That isn't just an opinion. Once when we were three she pushed me down the back steps, I rolled right into the kitchen and into the door. I had to get stitches in at least twenty different places on my body, had three broken bones, and had numerous cuts and bruises. (Did I forget to mention that we were having our back steps recarpeted and there were rusty nails all over them?) There are more stories (like the baseball bat, or the screwdriver, or the pin cushion...), but I won't go into them. 

One other reason is that, besides from me getting better grades than her (Mum and Dad insist that we go to Muggle school for a while), I'm a werecat. 

Werecats are a bit like werewolves, but we transform every single night! With or without the moon. (Plus we tend to kill werewolves if paths are crossed.) Normally werecats transform at midnight and are wildest at the full moon, when they're almost all cat except for a sliver of human. But I'm not normal. When the sky was all black I transformed, usually before midnight. On a night with no moon I was like it was on the full moon for a normal werecat. And on a full moon it was ten times worse. I started changing a three. It was terrifying! I surprised myself once or twice by trying to eat a mouse in human form! But that, at least, was normal. It was a very lucky thing that all of our neighbors had indoor cats, else I would have killed them! Cats and werecats are natural enemies. 

Then, when I was six, a potion was invented that would help. I took it. It helped me very much. I still transformed, but only at midnight except for the week before the full moon, the full moon, and the week after the full moon. It even tamed me some, except for the time period mentioned above. 

But we were both witches. 

I was overjoyed when I was accepted into Hogwarts. Janie was less so. 

We went to get our things that afternoon. Diagon Alley was wonderful, I had never been there before. We got our wands first.   
Janie went first. Hers was 12 inches, maple, unbendable, containing one dragon heartstring. Then me. It took a while. Then it happened. 10 inches, rowan, a bit wispy, containing one unicorn tail hair. I was quite proud of it.   
Then we got the rest of our things and went home.   
That night as I was looking over my new spellbooks, Janie stopped by my open door.   
"I wonder if it's safe," she said in a low voice.   
"What's safe?" I said, not looking at her.   
"For you to go to Hogwarts, of course. I mean, the new headmaster, Dumbledore, is it, doesn't know that you're a werecat, does he?"   
"So?" I was mad now.   
"So, it isn't that safe for you to go, is it. They do have pet cats and rats and owls there, don't they. What a lovely midnight snack."   
"Zip it, Janie."   
"Yum, yum, yum."   
"I said zip it!" I put down my spellbook and was glaring at her.   
"However, if you think that you can go by without eating anything, I have no objection. Ta ta." She left.   
I slammed the door shut and began to cry. 

On September first we arrived at platform nine and three quarters. I kissed my parents good-bye and then boarded the train. I found an empty compartment and sat down in it.   
A few minutes later Janie came by. "Never mind, Blythe, this one's full of filth."   
She and another girl walked past it.   
A minute after that a girl with red hair and bright green eyes peeked in.   
"Can I sit here?"   
"Sure."   
She dragged in her trunk and sat down. "You gonna go give your folks a last good-bye?" she asked.   
"Nah. They had a meeting. You?"   
"No. Petunia, my older sister, is sulking in the car. She doesn't like magic."   
"You're Muggle born?"   
"Yeah. My name is Lily Fields. What's yours?"   
"Amy. Amy Johnson."   
Three minutes later two boys poked their heads in. One of them had very untidy black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. The other one had black hair and pale eyes.   
"Can we sit here?" asked the one with glasses.   
"Sure."   
They sat down.   
"James Potter," said the one with glasses.   
"Sirius Black," said the other. We introduced ourselves.   
There was one last person to come in before the train left. A boy called Remus Lupin.   
From the moment he came in I knew that he was hiding something, something big. (My cat senses and very small Seer ability told me that. )The hair on the back of my neck stood up and it was all I could do to keep from hissing like a cat at him. Then it hit me. He was a werewolf! I honestly hoped to God that Dumbledore knew about him, or else he might end up dead.   
"So," said Lily, bringing me back to reality. I realized that we were moving. "What house do you want to be in?"   
"Gyffndor," said all the boys.   
"Well," I said, "my mother was in Ravenclaw, I hear that's a good one. My dad was in Gryffindor, so that's a good one too. Hufflepuff I wouldn't mind. Just not Slytherin."   
The boys shuddered.   
" I agree with you, Amy," said Lily.   
" I want to play Quidditch," said James.   
"What's that?" asked Lily.   
We told her. We talked until the train stopped at Hogsmede Station. I suddenly felt numb as we got off the train.   
"Firs' years over 'er!" called a voice. I turned to look at it's source. I saw a man of maybe twelve feet with lots of black hair. He was the biggest person I had ever seen.   
Lily griped my hand so hard it went numb as we got into a boat with Sirius, James and Remus.   
As we sailed across the lake I heard a yell from the boat next to us. "Are you scared yet, wimp?"   
I stood up quickly and yelled: "Can it, Janie!"   
"Well," said the boy next to her as Sirius pulled me down into sitting position. "I myself would be scared if my head looked like a rat's nest!"   
"It's better than having a head full of grease!" yelled Sirius.   
"Oh, is it, really, Mr. ... Mr......? You have five to a boat, know that?" yelled Blythe,giving up. I realized how much she looked like a pug.   
"Watch it!" yelled James.   
"Oh, and just what will you do?" asked a boy with blonde hair.   
Just then we docked and a stern looking witch of around thirty came and took us inside the castle. She led us into a chamber off of the front hall and introduced herself as Professor McGonagal. She gave a short speech on Hogwarts and it's houses, told us to "smarten up", and left.   
I straightened my long ponytail and smoothed out my robes.   
"How do I look?" I asked Lily.   
"Fine. Me?"   
"Great."   
I started bouncing on the balls of my feet and Lily wrung her hands.   
I caught sight of Janie. She was talking to Blythe, the greasy haired kid, and the blonde kid. She gave me a poisonous glance and then continued to ignore me.   
"You have it worse than I do," said Lily, glancing at Janie.   
Professor McGonagal came back and led us into the dining hall. She led us in front of the teachers table and behind a stool with a very beat up hat on it.   
I wondered if we had to do anything with the hat when it opened up and began to sing. I barley heard it, I was so relived. It finished and MsGonagal pulled out a roll of parchment and said: "When I call your name come forward and sit on the stool and put on the hat.   
"Abbot, Jonathan!"   
He sat down and put on the hat.   
"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat.   
There was more names, but I hardly heard them.   
"Black, Sirius!"   
I paid more attention. It took a long time.   
"Gryffyndor!"   
Sirius turned and winked at me and Lily before sitting down with the Gryffyndors.   
There was more, such as "Domby, Carrie!" (Gryffyndor!).   
"Fields, Lily!"   
She squeezed my hand before trying on the hat.   
"GRYFFYNDOR!" yelled the hat.   
More and more names.   
"Johnson, Amy!"   
I came forward, sat on the stool, and put on the hat.   
"Well, well, well," the hat said in my ear. "What do we have here? A werecat? My goodness!" My grip on the stool tightened and I clenched my teeth. "Don't worry, dear, I won't tell a soul." My grip and jaw relaxed. "Hmmmmmmm. You're a tough one. Loyal, but not quite Hufflepuff stuff. Brains too, though! You are very clever, but not made for Ravenclaw. Ahh, but bravery, well, I'd have to say. . . . .   
"GRYFFYNDOR!"   
I sat down next to Lily.   
"Johnson, Janie!"   
The Sorting Hat wasted no time.   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
Janie looked quite pleased.   
I found that I could listen again.   
"Lupin, Remus!" came up eventually.   
"GRYFFYNDOR!" I clapped.   
"Malfoy, Lucius!" It was the blonde-haired kid.   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
More names. "Pettigrew, Peter!" A rat-liked boy came up. The hat took a long time before a weak "Gryffyndor!" came out.   
A few more names came up before "Potter, James!"   
"GRYFFYNDOR!"   
More names.   
"Sach, Rebbecca!"   
"RAVENCLAW!"   
"Snape, Severus!" It was the slimeball.   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
When the sorting was over and McGonagal took away the hat and stool a man with a crooked nose, crescent moon spectacles, and feet of silver hair stood up.   
"Hello, and welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! I am your new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I have a few announcements to make. First off, there is no magic in the corridors and the Forbidden Forest is off limits. The town of Hogsmede is off limits to second and first years.   
"That's the usual news. I am sad to say that Ogg, the gamekeeper, has left. But am proud to say that Rubus Hagrid will take up his duties." He indicated down the table to the giant man with the loads of black hair.   
"I am also sad to say that the History of Magic teacher, Proffessor Binns, has died."   
There were many cheers.   
"But his ghost has agreed to continue teaching."   
Many groans.   
"Last but not least, a Whomping Willow has been planted in the middle of the grounds. I warn you, it is a very violent tree and it will strike out if you get to close. You are warned. Now, dig in!"   
The golden plates at the center of the table filled with food. We dug in. When the last traces of desert left, Dumbledore told us to go to bed.   
A Gryffyndor Prefect led us up man stairs and through many passages and tapestries to a fat lady in a pink silk dress.   
"Password?" she asked.   
"Tresnompidia," said the Prefect. The picture swung forwards and we climbed through the hole in the wall. When all of the first year girls arrived we all wanted the bed under the window. They might have wanted it for who-knows-what, but I needed it to jump out of.   
"I know," said Carrie Domby. "Let's race for it. From the door to the bed."   
We all lined up except Lily.   
"I don't want it," she said.   
"Then say go," said Abigail Terp.   
"Go. "   
I won, of course. The other girls sighed and picked out other beds.   
I immediately went to sleep. It was 11:00 at night, I needed sleep.   
The light woke me up at 11:59. I prayed that the others were asleep. The moon was at it's last quarter. I would be safer tonight. 30 seconds. . . 10. . . . 5. . . 1. . . Midnight.   
I went rigid. At tingling sensation spread throughout my body. Fur, yellowish/ orangeish fur, began to cover my body. My fingers changed to paws, my nails to sharp and pointed claws. My ears grew pointed and triangular and moved to the top of my head. My face changed. I grew whiskers. My teeth grew sharp an pointed. My forehead hurt. And then it stopped.   
I didn't need a mirror to see what I looked like, I knew already. A small lynx in size, yellow fur, with a white crescent moon on my forehead.   
I needed to go out.   
I jumped up on the windowsill and with one claw flipped the latch. I slid through the open window. On the outside I closed it best I could.   
Then I jumped.   
It was about fifty feet to the ground. I landed in the soft grass on my feet.   
My hands would ache tomorrow, I knew it.   
I ran into the forest. I stopped at the edge and looked around. No one. I ran about forty feet into the forest where I stopped again. I gave a very loud and necessary warning.   
"Rrrrrrrroooooooooooowwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllll ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "   
In his hut, me being the small Seer I am and using werecat senses, I felt Hagrid sit bolt upright in bed. I felt unicorns stop, centaurs, giant spiders, ants, everything just stopped. It stayed that way for about thirty seconds, not even I moved. Then things began to move again, but with great caution. The unicorns and centaurs didn't need to worry, I could never kill them, they were very magical and werecats stayed away from them. Everything else, however, did.   
I ran in about a hundred more feet.   
I smelled something.   
Mouse.   
It was in the grass and needles, not noticing me.   
I pounced.   
I got it's tail. It let out a squeak. I let it go a moment. I was only just playing with it, for now. I pounced again, and got it under my paws. I lifted it up in my paw by it's tail, looked at it, and put it down. I was done playing.   
"Ssssssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!"   
I came back to right under our dorm window right before dawn. I looked for a way to get in.   
While I was searching, my tail hit a stone. It swung forwards like the Fat Lady had. It revealed a passage big enough for a person twice my size in human form! I crawled in. It curved and twisted and went up and down.   
When it did end, behind a suit of armor, I found myself in a corridor. I looked up and down-   
-and saw the Fat Lady!   
Oh, thank God! I ran to her. She was asleep.   
The sun came up. I changed back into a girl.   
"Tresnompidia!" I said.   
"All right," she muttered and swung forwards.   
I climbed in and raced to our dormitory to try and sleep some more.   
I woke up about an hour later. Lily, in the bed next to me, sat up.   
I groaned and pulled aside the drawings of my bed the same time she did.   
"Amy," she whispered. "You have leaves and junk in your hair."   
I cussed. "Don't ask," I said, pulling them out of my hair.   
When I was brushing my hair the other girls woke up.   
"Just five more minutes."   
"Ugh! Turn on the heat!"   
"Why are we in Antarctica?"   
"I'm freezing!"   
I should have shut the window better. I wouldn't use it tonight. I'd use the passage.   
"C'mon," I said to Lily. "Lets go eat breakfast."   
Fifteen minutes later we were joined by James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I don't have a clue as to why, but I just don't like Peter very much. But I tried to sound friendly when talking to or about him, because all the others seemed to like him a lot.   
" 'Ello, " I said, buttering my toast with aching fingers.   
" 'Lo, "said James, handing me and Lily pieces of paper. "First year schedules. "   
"History of Magic, Transfiguration, lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms, "Sirius read. "That's it for today. Rats, no flying until Friday! "   
"You can wait five days, "said Remus. "It's Monday today. "   
"Ugh, look at this! We have double potions with the Slytherins tomorrow! "   
"Double drat! " said Sirius.   
"Oh, look. We don't have Astronomy listed, "said Lily.   
"I hear that the teacher quit. They have to find a new one. "   
"Oh." 

"Well, that was boring, "said Sirius, yawning. We had just finished History of Magic.   
"That was so boring, "said Remus.   
"Yeah, uh, real boring, " said Peter. It was the first time I had heard him speak. He seemed unsure of himself.   
"Well, at least we have Transfiguration next, " I said. "That should be in-in-in- interesting. " I had a huge yawn that I could not stop.   
It was! I liked it best so far. I was the first person to turn their match into a needle. Then James and Lily and Sirius. Peter and about everyone else couldn't do it. But Peter was worse off than the rest.   
"Try harder next time, Peter, "said Proffessor McGonagal. "Miss Johnson, Miss Fields, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black, if you have already done your matches, then please ask me for another one. I'd be happy to give you more."   
I had gotten bored and had started to turn my needle back into a match again. Then a needle, then a match. Back and forth. The others had seen me and decided to copy me.   
I just grinned.   
Defense Against the Dark Arts was all right. It wasn't as interesting as Transfigureation, but better than History of Magic. I paid attention much more than I had in Transfiguration. I had a feeling that I would need it.   
Charms was the second best class of the day. Lily was the best at that, I think. Proffessor Flitwick said that her wand was a nice one for charmwork. I think that there was more to Charms than wands and words, though. However, it can be good entertainment. On our Levitating Charm, Sirius (who was my partner) er, "accidentally" sent Flitwick into the chalkboard; and Remus (who was partnered with Peter) was having a tough time trying to tell Peter how you do it. The one time Peter did get it, he lifted a heavy spellbook and conked Remus in the head.   
Dinnertime was very interesting as well.   
"What's going on?" I asked a Ravenclaw third year. They shrugged and left.   
I tried again. This time I asked a Gryffyndor fifth year named Bertha Jorkins.   
"Didn't you hear? It's that Slytherin first year, the one with the greasy hair-"   
"Snape, " said James.   
"Yeah, well, he seems to know a lot about the Dark Arts. Knows more curses than half the seventh years, so I heard. "   
"Thank you, " said Lily and we went to find a seat.   
"I knew there was something wrong with that kid!" said Sirius, pounding the table with his fist.   
"More curses than half the seventh years," said Remus. "That's a lot. Probably knows as much as the teachers. "   
But probably not as much as Janie, though she's smart enough not to show it, I'd bet.   
I put a small amount of food on my plate and began to eat at top speed. I hadn't taken my potion yet and the sky was still light.   
"Whoa, Amy, slow down, " said Remus.   
"You trying to puke?" asked Sirius.   
"No, " I said with my mouth full. I swallowed. "Bye."   
I raced upstairs, took my potion, and was waiting for them in the common room with my homework by eight.   
" 'Ello, " I said.   
"Amy, " said Sirius, leaning over my homework at me. "I have got to hand it to you. I have never seen anyone eat that fast before."   
"Thanks."   
It went on like this for a while, until the week before the full moon. 

It started at breakfast when James said something that made me nervous.   
" First Astronomy lesson of the year is at midnight of the twenty- third."   
I spit out my mouthful of milk on Sirius and his breakfast.   
"The twenty-third! ?" I said as Remus said "Midnight?! " at the same time.   
"Midnight?! " I said as Remus said "The twenty-third?! " again at the same time.   
"This Saturday at the full moon?! " we said together.   
"Uh, yeah, " said James, slowly. "Actually the twenty-fourth, but... "   
Sirius spit my rejected milk out of his mouth ("Ew! " said Lily.). "Is that a problem?" he said as he wiped himself off.   
"No."   
"Whatever, " said Lily. "C'mon. It's double potions with the Slytherins next.   
Groans.   
After Charms, the last class of the day, I said to Lily, "Look, I'm beat. I'm going to bed so don't bother me."   
"What about dinner?"   
"Not hungry, " was the response as I walked away quickly so that she couldn't ask any more questions.   
Later that day, around nine, I was in my secret passage. The last trace of daylight disappears. Even though I was inside and couldn't see the moon; even though I had taken my potion; even though I was praying that I wouldn't, I transformed.   
I can never quite remember what happens when I'm all cat, and I don't want to. All I remember is that it's horrible. I was so wild a fierce I didn't know myself. I scared everything in the woods, and I had grown in size to I was as big as a panther.   
But what I worried about most was if Janie would tell.   
And then I got lucky.   
The day before the full moon, I was lucky. Very lucky, because I remember what happened that one vital time. 

It was about midnight and I was prowling through the woods, when I smelled something familiar. I became almost human a moment and recognized the smell of Janie. I went to it.   
When I found Janie she was talking to what seemed like air.   
"Yes, of course I can. I'll be the best and first. Don't question my abilities just yet."   
Before air could answer, a giant spider came along. Whatever she was talking to vanished. Before she could do anything the spider grabber her with it's pincers and lifted her twelve feet in the air.   
I didn't do it out of love, really, I guess. I jumped up and hit the spider in it's eyes.   
It screamed and dropped Janie as it backed up in pain and fear. This thing knew that I would have no problem killing it there.   
I yowled at it. It retreated.   
I looked at Janie. She looked back in fear and wonderment.   
"Amy?"   
I just looked at her.   
"Wow, the freak saved me, " she said, sounding bored.   
I growled.   
"Okay, okay, I take it back. " She was smart enough to know not to mess with a werecat.   
"Look, Amy. I know that you and I hate each other, but I can't use my ankle and need help getting back to the castle. "   
I looked at her leg. It looked like it had been broken when she fell.   
I tilted my head to one side. The human part of me formed a plan.   
I sank onto my front legs.   
"Thank you. "   
I went very fast, and that was fast, seeing as I can out run a unicorn easily without trying. When we got to the front steps I let her off. She looked green.   
I left her there. 

The next day at lunch I saw Janie. She looked fine. I decided to use my plan.   
When she left to go, I followed her.   
"Janie, " I said. "I need to talk to you. "   
She said something to Malfoy, Snape, and Blythe and they left.   
"What?" She was back to her old self.   
"You owe me two big favors. "   
"What?"   
"I remember what happened, Janie. Last night, the spider."   
"So?"   
"So, you owe me one for bringing you here, and one for saving your life."   
"I don't have to."   
"Oh yes, you do. Seeing that if you don't pay back the ride, you will be under a curse the rest of your life. And if you don't pay back the life one, then when I die, you die."   
"What do you want me to do."   
" I'm going to save the life one for later. But for now I'll do the ride. Have you told anyone about me being a werecat?"   
"No, I was saving it for tonight."   
"Good, because I want you to forget that I'm a werecat. I want you to never have known. You don't have a clue about it. Got it?"   
"Yes."   
"Now, what happens to me durring the full moon?"   
  
She tried. "I dunno, you have a fever? Sheesh, what a stupid thing to ask..." She left.   
"Good, " I whispered and went away.   
" What did you have to talk to her about?" asked Lily.   
"Nothing much. Let's go to the library. I want to find a book on astronomy."   
" Lily, " I said, before dinner that night. " I don't feel to good. I'm going up to the infirmary."   
"All right. Want me to come with you?"   
"No. "   
"Fine, then. Bye."   
"Bye."   
It was a full moon that night, and I transformed before the last traces of light vanished. I was still part human, though. But that would go away once the last traces of light vanished.   
I was just crossing over to the forest when I heard people coming. So I ran for the edge of the forest and hid in the dense brush. I peeked out.   
There were to people, Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, and. . . .   
Remus! I watched them carefully. Remus was covered in a heavy cloak and was bent over with the weight of it. Madam Pomfrey led him to the Whomping Willow. As they came closer the willow started to shake. Then when they were about fifteen feet from it, it began to throw punches at them. Madam Pomfrey picked up a long stick and prodded the trunk of the tree. It stood still.   
Remus went over to the trunk and took off the cloak and dissapeard through a hole in the tree's roots.   
I decided to follow. I set off the moment Madam Pomfrey went back inside. I had to run to catch up with the sound of Remus's footsteps, but I did catch up in the end. I was careful not to make a sound with my paws as I followed directly above him.   
After a while we came to an old beaten-up house. I peeked in a window just in time to see Remus climb out a trap door.   
The moon came up.   
I felt a jerky and became all cat just after I saw Remus become a werewolf.   
Werecats and werewolves hate each other almost as much as werecats an cats hate each other. And guess who's the more powerful and wild.   
Me.   
The werewolf smelled me because the last thing that I remember before I went cat is that a very angry and violent werewolf was looking me in the face.   
Then my cat senses kicked in. I would not let this thing scare me. After all, it was just another stupid dog.   
I just flicked my tail and turned away. 

That night must have been adventurous because when the sun came up, I was lying on the cold ground by the game keeper's hut.   
I moaned. And sat up. My head felt dizzy.   
"What're you doin' 'ere?" asked a voice from behind.   
I jumped and turned around to find myself staring into the face of the game keeper.   
"Er. . . "   
"C'mon in. It's cold ou' here. I'll get ya some tea. " He reached out a hand and helped me up. I sneezed.   
"C'mon in, " he repeated. I went into his hut and sat down at his scrubbed wooden table, still stuttering.   
"Me name's Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid, every one else does. "   
"Amy Johnson. "   
" 'Ello, Amy. Pleased to meet ya. "   
He put a steaming mug of tea in front of me.   
"Thanks. " I drank half of it in one gulp. "Thank you, " I repeated.   
"Welcome. Now, Amy, would ya please tell me what you were doin' outside me hut at five-thirty in the morin' with torn clothes?"   
I looked down at my torn and grass- stained jeans and shirt. I had left my robes in my dorm.   
" I, uh, wanted to go for a walk. "   
"In the middle of the night. "   
"No, at five in the morning. I guess I fell asleep. "   
"Amy, you could get expelled for that. "   
"I know that. Should I go pack?"   
"No, I'll let you off. This once. I'd be glad if I was alive, mind you. "   
"Why?"   
"Well, I've been hearin' some type of new creature outside me hut every nigh' now. Don' know wha' it is though. Asked the centaurs. All they said was 'Don't come out at nigh. Beware of what is swifter than a unicorn, more powerful than a curse, an' is more fierce than a werewolf' or somtin' like tha'. Can't figure riddles too well. "   
"I could help. "   
"How? "   
"Well, I'm good with riddles, and I have a book that's all about rare magical creatures. "   
"So do I. The Wizards Guide to Strange, Rare, and Unusual Creatures. "   
"That's the one! "   
"Look, let's do it af'er lunch. We have to get you back to the castle. "   
"Okay. " We made it in all right and up the stairs. He left me at the Fat Lady, who was asleep, as usual.   
"Hey! Amy! " said Sirius at lunch the next day. "Move over. I need a place to sit. "   
I moved over and he sat down.   
"Why don't you sit next to James?"   
"Well, " he said as he rolled his eyes. "I would but . . " He indicated to who was now sitting across from us. It was Lily and James, who were talking.   
"Oh. "   
"You think they could have waited until Valentines Day?"   
" Christmas, at the least. "   
"Hey, Amy, " said Lily, who had finally noticed us. "You missed Astronomy. "   
"Um, yeah. I was in the Infirmary still. "   
"Oh. All right. "   
"Hey, guys, where's Peter?" I asked.   
"Oh. Him. He's got detention for breaking a jar of pickled slugs. Remember?"   
"Oh, that's right. Well, anyway, I want you guys to come over to the gamekeeper's house today. He invited me to help solve a riddle that a centaur gave him."   
"We'd love to come," said James.   
After lunch we walked down to Hagrid's together.   
I knocked on the door.   
"Hagrid? It's Amy. I've brought my friends."   
The door opened and Hagrid appeared.   
" "Ello to you all."   
"Hello, " they said.   
"Hagrid, this is Sirius, Lily, and James. You guys, this is Hagrid."   
"Pleased to meet you," said Hagrid. "I 'ope that you can solve riddles. Come in."   
We came in and sat down. Hagrid got out a huge book titled The Wizard's Guide to Strange, Rare, and Unusual Creatures.   
"Okay," I said. "Let's get going. Hagrid, could you please repeat the riddle?"   
He did.   
"Hhhmmm," said Lily. "That's a tough one. 'Faster than a unicorn'?"   
"That's fast," said James.   
"And dangerous, by the sounds of it, " I said, while thinking Of course it's dangerous! It's a werecat! It's me! But I decided to let them figure it out, and I offered little help.   
After a few hours, Lily said "It's five-fifty-five. Dinner's at six."   
"Just one more page, " I begged.   
"All right."   
I turned the page.   
And the page yowled. Or, what was on the page yowled, to be precise.   
It was a picture of a fully grown jet-black werecat.   
" 'The werecat', " read James. " 'The werecat is perhaps the most rare, mythical and dangerous creatures ever to be reported existing. It is powerful, territorial, and comes out every night at midnight. Once the morning comes the werecat will return to it's human form.' "   
" 'One of the most recognizable markings of a werecat is the crescent moon on it's forehead. Other less obvious markings of werecat (besides looking like a panther) are:   
" '1.) They are one of the fastest creatures in the universe. In fact, they are known to outrun a unicorn easily.'"   
James stopped reading.   
"Go on!" I urged.   
" '2.) Werecats have been known to have extreme strength. They have been known to give even giant spiders a very quick death. (See pg. 67)' Well, we've already read that. What else?   
" ' 3.) Werecats are very magical and aren't very easy to harm with a curse, even an Unforgivable Curse. ' What's that? Oh, well. We'll know in a few years.   
" 'The only things known to affect a werecat are unicorns, centaurs, and other werecats.   
" ' 4.) Werecats are known as well for their extreme territorialness. ' Is that a word?"   
"Keep reading!" we all yelled.   
" Okay, keep your hats on. Sheesh.   
" 'They have been known to kill-" James stood up as he read this " '-werewolves who have entered their territory on occasion."   
"Stop right there! " said Sirius. "It's a werecat!"   
We all exchanged glances.   
"We have to tell Dumbledore! Now!" said Hagrid. "Follow me. We're off to see the headmaster." He raced out the door and we followed him.   
I ran so fast that I wasn't paying attention to where we went and when we stopped I found myself in front of a stone gargoyle.   
"Pie custard!" said Hagrid, just as the others came up. The gargoyle came to life and jumped out of the way, revealing a door.   
Hagrid was just about to turn the knob when the door opened and out stepped Proffessor Dumbledore.   
"Yes, Hagrid," he smiled, looking at us all.   
"Proffessor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid. "There's a werecat in the forest! It's been hunting and stalking and it has been her since September fourth!"   
"Oh, dear," was all Dumbledore said. " Hagrid, this is very serious."   
"I'm not done yet," said Hagrid. "It hasn't just shown up at midnight. It's shown up at nine this past week! Maybe before!"   
Dumbledore began to run towards the dining hall. We followed. He stopped once we got to the doors to it.   
"You all," he said to us, "can go to your seats. Thank you for telling me this."   
We went and sat down at the Gryffindor table and sat down as Dumbledore called quiet.   
"Thank you all," he said. "I have to make a very important announcement. There is a very wild werecat on the school grounds!" There were many gasps and many "Huh?" s at this. Dumbledore continued:   
"If any of you know who the werecat is, please tell me after supper or tomorrow. Please. No one will know except me, your house teacher, Madam Pomfrey, and perhaps Professor Sinstra, the Astronomy teacher. And don't go out at night! Werecats when provoked lose all sense of human and would have no trouble killing you! That is all."   
Then everyone began talking at once. I had no problem slipping away to transform.   
The next day, right before dinner, I went to talk to McGonagal.   
It was the last class of the day and everyone had gone to eat but me.   
"Yes, Miss Johnson?"   
"Proffessor, I-I think I might know who the werecat is."   
She went rigid and came over to me.   
"Who?" she whispered.   
"Me," I whispered back.   
The next thing I knew I was in Dumbledore's office with McGonagal.   
"You, Amy?" questioned Dumbledoor once told the news.   
"Me."   
"Explain to me everything."   
It took forever, almost. But in the end it was over before sundown.   
I also had other business to take care of. 

On Tuesday I saw Remus in the library.   
"Where have you been?"   
"My mother was sick. I had to go see her," he said and turned away.   
"Yeah, I bet she was, Wolf-boy." He froze.   
"How-?"   
"I won't tell anyone, I promise."   
"Yes, but how-?"   
"Because I'm the werecat Sirius and James and Peter told you about."   
He gaped. "You?" he finally said.   
"Me."   
"Okay," he said. "I won't tell if you won't."   
"Deal." 

Every thing else that happened that year can all be summarized to one or two paragraphs. Like so:   
James, Sirius, and Peter all got very curious as to where Remus went every month. Remus kept coughing up excuses, with my help. Nobody missed me at Astronomy, and Hagrid kept inviting me over for tea.   
We all learned how to fly (with the Slytherins) and I'd have to say that James was the best one there. I was about the third best person in my classes, I kept on missing a few homework assignments and fell asleep in class once or twice (I get very tired being up half the night being a werecat). In the end we all made it to second year (Peter just barley). 

Second year wasn't all that exiting, except one or two parts.   
First, James was picked for the Quidditch team as a seeker.   
"Way to go, James!" said Lily.   
"Lucky!" said Sirius.   
I just smiled, but didn't say anything. (I had had a run-in with a unicorn the other night. It kicked me, and I ran. I was too tired to do much else.)   
Malfoy was very jealous of him. (As he could barley fly.) And Snape, well, I'd rather not say.   
The second big thing happened during Christmas break.   
We were (Me, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus) the only ones in the common room (out of the twenty Gryffindors who stayed for break).   
Me, Lily, and Remus were quietly doing our homework when the others came in.   
"Is anyone else around?" asked Sirius.   
"No. No one but us," I said. (I had been using my cat senses.)   
"You sure?"   
"Positive."   
"Good, " said James. "Remus, we need to talk to you. Now."   
"Should me and Amy leave?" asked Lily.   
"No. No, don't. You should probably hear this as well."   
"What is it, you guys?" asked Remus, acting casual. But he gave me a look. I gave him a small shrug.   
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sirius.   
"Tell you what?"   
"That you are a werewolf," said James.   
"What?!" said Lily, looking at Remus.   
I gave him a look that said "Tell the truth."   
"I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore."   
"Why would you think a stupid thing like that?"   
"Can you blame me?"   
"Remus, we wouldn't mind at all," said Peter.   
Shut up, you lying scum-bucket.   
"Remus, we'd try to help."   
"How? How do you help a freak of nature?"   
"I'm not sure. We'd try to make you feel better about it."   
"How?"   
"We'd say stuff like 'At least you aren't that werecat'. That would be awful, come to think of it. I feel sorry for the poor soul who is," said Sirius.   
Remus gave me a quick look.   
"Er, well yes. I guess I do have it better off."   
" Yeah, you do, " I said. "C'mon, it's time for Christmas dinner."   
And then nothing else happened. 

The summer was a bit interesting. I went shopping for school supplies with everyone ( including Peter). I know, pitiful.   
The first day of classes was exciting.   
"Hey, y'all. What are your new classes? I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," I said when I sat down.   
"Same as you," said Lily.   
"Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes," said Sirius and James together.   
"Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy," said Remus.   
Peter muttered something about magical creatures and Muggles.   
"Well, then. See you at Transfiguration," I said once we were done eating.   
"See ya." 


End file.
